


[Vid] Metaphor

by Flummery, Speranza



Series: Flummery Vids [12]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Double Entendre, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Innuendo, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: Who's up for a metaphor?





	[Vid] Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Completed June 2009; premiered at Vividcon 2009.

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/metaphor/metaphor_final.divx) (23 MB, divx) 


End file.
